Someday
by smi2o2o
Summary: Kumiko is in the day class. She is in-love with Zero Kiryu. Little does he know she is a vampire, too. He's quickly falling in love with her, but thinks he will hurt her. Kuran Kaname and the Chairman only know her secret, will Kaname become jealous?
1. Chapter 1

_**Someday**_

I looked back, the school yard damp from the rain fall. If I could see him one time I would leave, but the other guardian was stopping me. Zero Kiryu, he's in the day class, sitting 5 rows up from me. I glanced ahead, spotting something move. I quickly ran toward the thing. Something made a sound behind me. Before I knew it, that something touched my shoulders. I glanced back without turning my head. It was Hanabusa, or as the fan girls call him Aidol-san. "Hey, Akatsuki, we have a tresspasser over here!" He yelled. My eyes were blood-shut, he'd found me. "Gomennasai, Hanabusa-kun!" I exclaimed. He chuckled a bit, "Do you know what I do to tresspassers?" He whispered. I nodded, my eyes shut. Guessing he knelt down alittle, I could feel his breath on my neck. "Hanabusa! Stop it, now!" I could hear someone shouting. "Zero, I was onl-" Aidol-kun hesitated. I opened my eyes and spun around, spotting Zero. "Hanabusa, back to your dorm you too, Akatsuki." Zero stated. As Zero had said, Aidol-kun and Pain-kun started walking towards the night class dorms. Thinking he had forgotten me, I spun around and started for the day class dorms. "You come here." he said. I paniced and started walking towards him. "What were you doing walking around here at this time of day? You're suppost to be in the day class dorms," He said. "I can explain," I started. "Well then do so." he demanded. "I'm our class rep, and as so, they told me to tell something to Kuran Kaname..." I whispered. He looked away, "Well, atleast get someone to escort you." I looked up to his face and nodded. "My, my, if it isn't Kumiko Hotori," said a formiliar voice. I turned. "_Kuran Kaname?_" I thought. "Follow me." He demanded. I nodded and began to follow him.

We walked through the halls of the night class dorms, and up to a room. It was dark and grey, few lights, an old rug, and an old couch. "Sit." he said. I continued to follow his orders. "So tell me, what is it you want to tell me?" I gulped, I hadn't thought this through, I never knew he would have shown up. I began to blush, "W-well the thing is..." I hesitated. He closed his eyes. "You're a vampire, aren't you? He finally said. I looked away, he was right. "Yes." I answered. He sighed and stood up, taking me by the hand. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked straight at me, "Taking you to the chairman, a vampire should never be in the day class at all." I nodded.

We walked down the halls to the courtyard, all I could do was blush and hope that he wouldn't start talking. "So, Kumiko, are you fond of Zero?" he asked. Why did he start talking? I wanted to say yes, but... "Are you?" I stared at him and stopped walking. "W-why do you want to know?" I asked. "If you do, I could never forgive you." He stopped walking. "Who said I want you're forgivness?" I lied. Suddently, a bush moved, "Who's there?!" Kaname shouted. The bush moved again, revealing Zero Kiryu. My mouth opened in embarrassment. "Hello again." Zero said like he had heard nothing. Zero walked closer to me, practically inches away. "Z-zero! Did you hear our conversation?" I asked blushing. He looked away, "Yes." I punched his shoulder, "How could you!" I pulled Kaname's grip away, starting to run towards the day dorms. Zero stepped closer, holding out his hand, "Wait!" he shouted. I looked at him, still running, mouthing "I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someday**_

Back at the dorms, my roommate, Hotaru, and I were resting peacefully on our beds. "Hotaru, sing me a song." I demanded. She got up and sighed, "Fine, bara no kubiwa tsunagete gin no kusari kuwaet-" "Hello, Kumiko." Said a familier voice. My eyes brightened. "Z-zero?" I asked. He stepped foward. I ran up to him. "Come for a walk with me." I nodded and we began for the door.

We walked to the courtyard and it started to rain. "We should probably go back insid-" "No," he said, "Let's talk."

We sat down on the ground, I just now noticing he had a blacket with him, he wrapped it around us both. "What is it... you want to talk about?" I asked. "Do you like Kana-" The thunder roared. I wrapped my arms around him in horror, crying. He gasped and pulled me closer. "Crap," I could hear him muttering beneth his breath. "Yasashii kaze ga fuku itsumo no michi de. Anata ni ae rutoka sonna koto de ii. Chiisa na kodou no yure ga omoi ni kasanari. Shizuka ni toke runo o tada matte iru." he sang sorrowfully. I looked at him with my drowsy eyes, "Zero..." He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "Zero and Kumiko, what a surprise." said a voice. "Kaname!" Zero shouted. Kaname walked closer, "I will never forgive you, Kumiko." he whispered and disappeared. "K-kaname" I whispered. Zero got up and reached out his hand, "It's late, let me walk you to your dorm." I nodded and we started off.

That night I had trouble getting to sleep, "Zero," I thought, "Kaname,"

"Morning, Kumiko" Hotaru greeted as she yawned. I stared off into space. "Kumiko!" she yelled. I turned to her, "What!?" She got out of her bed, "Tell me what happened last night, down to the last detail." I looked down, "_Every detail? Oh no." _I thought. Just as I was about to tell her a lie, Zero waltzed in smiling, "Kumiko, morning, when you get dressed meet me in the courtyard." and he was off. I looked over to Hotaru and smiled, "I'd love to tell you the details but I have to meet Zero in the courtyard."

I got dressed, nothing fancy, just a white top and a grey skirt that reached to my knees. Hotaru brushed my hair and put it in two pigtails. I put on some converse and walked out.

The courtyard was muddy and wet, it was foggy, too. "Zero, where are you?" I yelled.


End file.
